His Cold Heart And Her Warm Hands
by Utsukushii-Akuma011
Summary: Soul Eater Evans, possibly the coldest, evilest and worst teacher in Shibusen. He has a heart made entirely of ice...until a certain bookworm warms it up for him. One-shot, Teacher AU! Warning for OOC-ness and the story is in Soul's POV. Read and review guys. EDITED...!


**Hi guys it's Akuma**

**I know that I haven't been updating lately in my other story**

**SORRY **** I know that as an author, I should constantly update but I've been getting lazy and started procrastinating and high school isn't really helping**

**So I decided that I should write a one-shot to inspire me or something**

**Warning: OOC alert!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Soul Eater or any of the characters**

_His Cold Heart and Her Warm Hands_

Babies, Toddlers, Kids, Teenagers….

More like annoying demons straight from hell. Why the hell did I pick this crappy job again? Oh, right! My parents just HAD to get a teacher for a son if the said son didn't want to be a musician. After college they forced me into Shibusen, the dream school of every teenager, the dream job of all teachers in the world.

But _not _me, _not _Soul Eater Evans

I hate to see the smiling faces of all those overly cheery teachers, saying shit like "I can't wait to see my beloved students again". What plastics, I bet in their minds they're thinking about beheading all the damn kids in the school….at least I think of that.

Other teachers in the shitty school always gush about their works like, let's say a drawing, a teacher always says how beautiful it is when it looks worse than dog crap that got ran over by a ten-wheeler truck at least 50 times.

Why do they love this job and how do they stand it?

_Monday~~_

'_Another fucked-up day in a fucked-up school and what's worse, it's a Monday' _I stood and looked at the clock on my bedside table. 6:30 am

I got off the bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I stepped in and let the cold water wake me up fully, afterwards, I dried my gravity-defying snowy white hair not bothering to comb it and wrapped the towel around my waist. I entered my room and grabbed a plain white polo shirt and a pair of slacks and put them on but not before taking a quick glance at the clock. 6:45 am

I exited my room and looked for my leather shoes and found them on the kitchen counter and then I prepared my lunch, I grabbed my messenger bag and walked out the apartment and towards my motorbike.

I hopped on and started driving towards the asylum they call '_School' _

_In the School ~~_

After parking my bike, which possibly the only thing I'll ever treasure, I went inside the school ignoring the scared stares of the students and the fact that they started hiding like inside their lockers or hiding their faces behind books. I stopped walking and face to my right slowly and saw a teacher, Ox Ford, I believe, the arrogant geography teacher, was trembling and sweating buckets of sweat and suddenly jumped inside a trashcan not caring of he would stink like a dead sea lion for the next 4 hours.

I found the faculty room and walked inside while hearing whispers from other teachers, felt just like in my high school days. _"I heard he killed a student because he didn't do his homework" _I didn't kill a student and I couldn't care less if a student didn't do his homework. They make their own scores, I'm just the one who calculates them. _"I saw in a newspaper a few years ago that a school caught on fire, I think the Soul has something to do with it" _that one was just plain pathetic, this is the only school I worked in and nothing else. I finally reached the coffee dispenser and poured myself a cup of black coffee. I took a quick glance at my watch, 8:19 am

I finished my coffee and went inside my classroom and waited for my demons of the day. After I took a quick attendance of the class, the door swung open and revealed Jake Diyeres, a student who just started yesterday. He coolly walked towards a seat while winking at the girls making them blush. He plopped down on his seat and pulled out a mirror admiring his reflection while making _"Macho" _poses. "Why are you late?" I drawled out dangerously while he just rolled his eyes "Dude, can't you see I'm busy, can you confess later? But before you do that, I have to warn you though, I don't dig gays" he said and went back to what he was doing.

I was literally dripping with anger now.

So I threw the nearest stack of notebooks at him, earning himself a black eye

_Time Skip_

It's _finally _Lunch time. I went back inside the faculty room and saw 4 tables connected together and chairs with teachers sitting on them, eating their lunches happily while chatting, there was one seat left but since all the tables were connected, I had to eat without a table, damn

After a few classes and a few students getting kicked out of the classroom, it was finally dismissal time. The halls were almost empty only with a few students getting a few things from their lockers but also eventually leaving "YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!" I saw a girl, probably around my age with ash blonde hair tied in pigtails, running excitedly. She didn't notice me until she bumped into me "Oh, sorry!" she said and stretched out a hand which I didn't accept, I felt a bit dizzy and all I remembered was viridian green before she disappeared.

"YO SOUL, IT'S YOUR GOD!" Blackstar jumped out of nowhere "Quit your yapping, my head already hurts as hell" I said massaging my forehead, Blackstar was the P.E teacher, isn't exactly my friend and he isn't just someone I know, he's something in between.

"WHATEVER! I AM A GOD AFTER ALL!" I just rolled my eyes at his idiocy "Hehe, anyway Soul, Me and Tsubaki, you know, the guidance counselor, we were planning to hang out with Kidd, Liz and Patty. Wanna come along?" I refused since I don't do _'Hang outs' _it's just not my thing, I'd rather sit alone forever. That's one of my talents anyway.

_Tuesday~~_

I woke up and did the same routine: Bathe, dress up, find shoes, prepare lunch, grab bag and head to school. I went inside the faculty room to see a small crowd of teachers asking questions like "Where did you come from?" "What's your name?" and the usual crap like that.

New teacher maybe, there were 2 positions open for the teaching staff and 5 for the admin staff. I paid no mind and went my way to the coffee dispenser to get my usual order.

"HEY SOUL! Aren't gonna introduce yourself to the new Literature teacher, try not to scare her away like the last one" I rolled my eyes at that one, it was the damn guy's fault, he _'accidentally' _spilled his coffee on my shirt, does he fucking know how hard it is to remove that stupid brown stain?!

"Not in the mood Blackstar" I said and gulped down my coffee then headed into my classroom.

I was checking the summaries they made yesterday then found 1 that was sloppily made and the back had very disturbing and I mean _disturbing _drawings.

_Knock Knock Knock_

The door opened to reveal Death The Kidd, the art teacher who is also apparently the son of the principal "Father wants to see you, it has something to do with the new teacher" all the students started whispering, it was always like this when it comes to new teachers.

"Okay" I started walking to the Death Room, don't ask why he calls it that. I knocked on the door and heard a faint "Come In" I saw Shinigami-sama wearing the same old cloak and he goofy skeleton mask. "You called for me, sir?" I asked lazily

"Hello, hello Soul-kun, I have called because I want you to give the new teacher a tour of the school" I saw a girl reading on one of the chairs, ash blonde hair, white blouse, crimson red pencil skirt and black flats "This is Maka Albarn, the school's new literature teacher in the high school teaching staff. Try not to scare her" Shinigami warned me at the last part.

She looked up and put the book down then bowed respectively to me "My name's Maka Albarn, nice to meet you" I stared at her outstretched hand for a second before accepting it, her hand fit perfectly into mine. What am I thinking?! I probably drank too much last night….o, wait, I don't have any alcohol.

"Um, you can let go of my hand now" I heard a soft voice which snapped me out of my trance "Ah, sorry" I took the chance and took a better lo at her. She looked so small, like if I poke her, she would break into pieces. She was also so pale and her skin looked like that of a china doll. What amazed me the most was her eyes, a dark green that looked something in between viridian and emerald but they looked familiar somehow but I brushed off the thought immediately _'Getting all mushy over a new teacher, uncool' _

"Anyway, Sir, I'll be starting the tour now" I said and motioned Maka to come with me "Understood, have a nice day Mr Ev-" I shut the door before he could finish that sentence, I hate my last name.

I started the tour "This is the library" and blah blah blah. "What subject to you teach?" she asked me innocently like a child "Music" was my only reply "Now, if you have any more questions go as-!"

"I like your teeth and crimson eyes, it looks…cool. Well, bye Soul" she said and walked the other way leaving me dumbstruck as hell. She likes my teeth? Did she escape from a mental hospital or something?! Even Blackstar got intimidated by me before he became "Someone I know but also sort of a friend". Although, I'll be lying if I said I wasn't flattered.

I shrugged the flattery off and went back into my classroom to continue work.

_Another Time Skip_

The bell rung signaling it was lunch time. I dug through my bag to bring out my lunch "Goddamit!" I yelled because I left my lunch at home, looks like day-old meatloaf for me. I went back to the faculty room only to see the chairs and tables in the same position as usual so I got a stool and went to the farthest corner of the room and Maka Albarn happened to walk by, probably noticed the school food tray with the so-called "food" she looked at me then at my tray for a while before she spoke

"Are you sure you wanna eat that?" she asked with a small grimace….guessed she already tried the food here. "Here, I accidentally packed a few extra sandwiches" she then handed me 2 bacon and egg sandwiches, I looked at it wearily, there's a voice in my mind saying _"Grab it" _and another voice saying _"Don't do it, she's probably trying to poison you. If you haven't noticed, you ARE Worst teacher in the school" _

"No thanks, I'm good" I said and was happy with my decision "No, I insist" she said and left the sandwiches on my lap. She smiled and walked back to the table. No one in this damned school except Blackstar and the others has been nice to me until now. I looked at the tray then back to the sandwiches then thought for a while. Sandwiches, I guess. I opened the package and the aroma of the sandwich was instantly filling my nostrils. I took one bite, then another, then another until I realized that I finished them both already. She was a good cook.

_**RRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGG!**_

All the teachers packed up their lunches and fixed the chairs and tables then went to their respective classrooms…..except Maka. She was an interesting one. She looked like she was looking for something, I heard a small "Aha!" I saw her pull out a wallet-sized picture with a woman that looked exactly like her "Mama" she said while staring at the picture with a small smile. I walked up to her and tapped her shoulder she whipped her head quickly causing her hair to almost slap me "Thanks…you know, uh….for the sandwich" I said looking away hoping she won't notice the red shade, the feeling was…..weird…peculiar?

"No problem" she said with a bright smile so bright it was like the entire room lit up despite the dim lighting. "Well…uh, I better get going" I said and she nodded her head in agreement. We exited the room and started walking the other way….well at least tried to. She got in my way then when she went the other way, I got in her way then it seemed to go on forever until we agreed that I go left and she goes right.

My heart was practically racing rapidly, I can't quite grasp the feeling but I did what I always did…I shrugged off the feeling. I entered the classroom and saw the students chatting rather loudly, if I were my normal self which I'm not, I would tell them all to shut the hell up but like I said, I'm not myself today. The class hours seemed to drift by slowly and painfully and those hours, there was only one thing in my mind: Maka.

_**RRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!**_

"No homework for today, go crazy" I said lamely then gathered all my things and roughly shoved them in my bag not caring if I heard a piece of paper rip. I walked out the classroom and locked the door. I took a quick check at my watch 4:32 pm

"HEY MAN! BOW DOWN TO YOUR GOD! YAHOO!" Blackstar was jumping up and down excitedly, let me guess….he wants me to come with him and the guys to hang out

"Wanna hang out with the others later? Maka's coming along" I was just about to refuse until I heard the name Maka. _'Maka's gonna be there' _I thought about it for a while..."Yeah, sure why not, got nothing better to do anyway" I replied lazily while on the inside I was literally punching, kicking and grappling myself. Why the fuck did I say yes?! "Meet us at the basketball court at 5" Blackstar yelled waving while running to tell the others. I sighed exasperatedly and started walking towards my motorbike then drove back to the apartment.

_At the apartment_

I parked my bike then went inside. I went inside the elevator and saw a pale, small and fragile hand stop the doors as it was about to close, the doors reopened to reveal….Maka? Great, I already work with her and she lives in the same apartment?! Fate's such a bitch. She looked as surprised as I was "You live here?" she asked clearly surprised "Yeah" I said turning away to hide my faint blush "Oh, you're also on the 9th floor" the same workplace, the same apartment and now the same floor? What next? My room is right beside hers?!

I, well, _We _exited the elevator and started walking towards room 78 while she was tailing after me. Once I reached room 78, she was fumbling with her keys and opened…..door 77. I just _HAD _to jinx it didn't I?

"It's funny on how we're neighbors but we never noticed" Maka said finally unlocking her door and I just agreed with her. I went inside my own room and changed out of work clothes and put on an orange shirt, grey pants, black jacket and black rubber shoes. I didn't bother putting on a headband, too troublesome.

I went outside and since fate's a bitch, Maka's door also opened. She was wearing a plain red shirt, denim shorts and flats. She looked pretty good, gorgeous even. "Where are you going?" she asked me causing me to jump back in reality. "I'm….uh…going with Blackstar and the others" I said trying to keep my cool "You're going with them too?" crap! How could I forget, she was going with us.

We headed into the parking lot, she was getting her bike and I was getting my motorbike. "Oh no" I heard her say in a troubled manner and I couldn't help but take a look. "What happened" she got surprised but relaxed quickly after she realized it was me "My bike's flat and I gave my last spare tire to a friend" she started biting her lip and suddenly, I just had a crazy, dangerous and stupid idea "How about a ride with me?" I offered politely

"Um, no thanks. My problem, not yours" she said refusing "Aww, miss Bookworm's afraid of a motorbike" I said teasingly….."MAKA CHOP!" a book was slammed onto my head, that was a totally different side of hers. Did not expect that, if felt like my brain bounced everywhere. "Humph. I am not!" she said crossing her arms over her chest "Relax, I was just teasing, so you want a ride or not?" I said trying not to stumble back to the ground "Fine. Here, think you can hold my keys?" she sighed in defeat and I grabbed her keys and put them in my pocket. "But you better not make me fall or else I'll chop you into the next century" she said menacingly that surprisingly sent a sharp chill down my spine.

I got on the bike and motioned her to sit at the back, she looked hesitant but got on anyway "You might wanna wrap your arms somewhere else" her hands remained on my shoulders and I gave out a sigh then guided her arms around my waist and started the engine. As we were riding, Maka rested her head on my back and she felt….warm?

_At the basketball court_

Me and Maka sat down on the nearby bench and waited for Blackstar and the others. I glanced at my watch 4: 59, a minute 'til Blackstar comes. The silence was killing me while Maka was busy reading a book. I couldn't help but stare. "YAHHOOOOOOOO!" I quickly tore off my gaze from Maka, I am now grateful for Blackstar.

From afar, I can see Blackstar jumping around excitedly with Tsubaki smiling brightly at Blackstar, she's getting too obvious for her own good, walking beside them were Kidd, Liz and Patty. Maka stood up and wave at them signaling that we're here. When they arrived, we started talking about random stuff, Maka talking about girl stuff with the girls and me with the boys. "Soooooo Soul, what got you to come with us?" Blackstar said with a sly smirk "Is it because Maka came along?" his smirk growing wider, I just rolled my eyes while looking away to hide the redness dusting around my cheeks which Blackstar didn't notice, Thank God. "No, I just thought that I haven't been going out much" I said nonchalantly "WHAT THE HELL, SOUL!" Blackstar said causing both me and Kidd to almost fall off the bench "You haven't been going out at all!" Kidd had to agree with that even me, I haven't been going out all except for work but if we're talking about friends-wise….I haven't. Friends just aren't my thing, I was just bored today and I don't have any good shows on Tuesday.

"Well, Whatever! Let's eat some ice cream" Blackstar started running towards the ice cream parlor nearby like a kid while we all just sweat-dropped except Tsubaki. We went inside and found a table. We all made our orders: Blackstar ordered triple chocolate fudge, Tsubaki's a pistachio, Kidd, Liz and Patti's a plain chocolate that had to symmetrical, Maka's a plain vanilla and mine a strawberry.

When we got our orders, I noticed my bowl had a piece of paper attached to it, I took it off and opened it….a number. I looked at the waitress who was red in the face talking to her friends who were congratulating her while I just rolled my eyes and crumpled the paper. Giving a total stranger your number is so uncool. I instantly dug in my ice cream, missing the nostalgic taste. Maybe I should go out more often. I looked over to the girls and saw Liz whisper something in Maka's ear which made her go red in the face. What are they talking about?

"Hey, Kidd" I started "Does Liz work in the school?" I asked curiously, I mean, I see the girl around the school but, I've never seen her work "She's my assistant" Kidd stated as if he was uninterested. Afterwards, we just talked about normal stuff, then we got kicked out of the small parlor since Blackstar was causing a ruckus in there making Maka mad and slam a book his head and _then _we went our separate ways, bidding each other "Byes" and "See you at work"…..except Me and Maka. We walked in the direction my bike with Maka who is currently blushing either because of the uncomfortable silence or what Liz said to Maka earlier.

"Hey, you okay?" she jumped a little but then nodded and I raised a brow at her nod….it seemed unsure "Well, if you ever need me, I'll just be a few steps away" I said turning a little red _'Blushing is the definition of Uncool' _

She smiled at me then returned to her normal self. We arrived at the parking lot and I drove her home.

_At the Apartment_

I got off the bike and Maka almost fell off _'Who in the world could fall asleep in a motorcycle ride?' _I sighed and carried her bridal style all the way in her room. I couldn't help but stare, she looked peaceful in her sleep and before I knew it, I was standing right in front of Maka's door. I looked everywhere and I couldn't find her key. Not under her flowerpot, rug, not even in her bag. So I had no choice but to let her sleep in my apartment. Besides what could go wrong?

_Time Skip ~~_

I brought my blanket and pillows on the couch and took out the spare ones for Maka. I looked at Maka's sleeping form on my bed for a while before bringing in the extra blanket and pillow for her. For her. For Maka. That small phrase rolled off my tongue nicely.

After settling her in, I decided it was bedtime. Thank god I don't have to teach any stupid high school class tomorrow. It's usually my day-off besides Saturdays and Sundays.

_Wednesday_

I woke up with the sun hitting my face harshly _'What a way to start a morning'_ I growled and got off the couch to check on Maka. I stretched and heard a crack making me feel a lot better. I knocked on the door….no answer I tried again…..still no answer. I slowly opened the door and cursed at the creakiness. I saw a shaking lump under the blankets and rushed over and I looked at it for a second then pulled off the blanket revealing a shivering Maka. She looked so pale and not the healthy kind of pale, I put my hand on her forehead _'She's burning up!' _I grabbed a small towel and soaked it in cold water for Maka's head and prepared some pork soup since I ran out of chicken meat. I prepared a pot of tea as well but which tea? Earl Grey doesn't sound bad, I went back in my room to see Maka awake and confused. "Soul?" I looked at Maka and felt sorry for her, she's sick and now she's wondering what she's doing in a room who belongs to a guy she just met "You fell asleep last night on the ride home and I couldn't find your keys so I slept on the couch and let you sleep on my bed." I explained a bit too quickly "Um, Soul" Maka said trying hard not to….laugh? What's to laugh about? "I gave you my keys yesterday so you could hold them.

I couldn't stop the red from coming to my cheeks, I laughed nervously and tried to play it off the cool way "O-oh, is that so?" Damn, I stuttered. I checked the pair of pants I wore yesterday and much to my dismay, they were there "Well, since you found my keys, I better get home" Maka tried to stand but she stumbled back on the back due to her massive headache I guess "I think you should stay here for the day" she nodded her head slowly and tucked herself back in the bed. I went back out to check on the soup, added a few carrots, garlic and pepper. I took out 2 bowls from the cupboard and put soup in them and walked back to the room "Maka, soup's done" Maka tried to stand up but failed again….stubborn girl. "Just wait, I'll bring out the breakfast tray" I put the bowls on the bedside table and brought out the breakfast tray, put in front of Maka then put the bowls in position. For a guy that can't cook that well, I'd have to say this was a success "You know" a soft voice started "You're not the bad person the other teachers say you are" Maka smiled at me, I looked away bashfully _'So uncool!' _

"Why do they say you're a bad guy, even the students think so too" she asked clearly concerned and curious "If you're not comfortable talking about it, it's okay" she looked a little disappointed and it was literally killing me, I sighed "My family is full famous of musicians" I started and she leaned in wanting to hear more "We all had to pick a certain instrument, my mom took the harp, dad's a flute, Wes's the violin whereas mine was the piano. Everyone was great at their instruments, even me…but other people didn't think so even my family didn't think so, the only one who saw that I actually had something special was my grandmother who taught me how to play the piano, but, like all elders, she passed away when I was only 8" I was close to breaking down right in front of Maka "I was never the same after that. I didn't play with any of the kids in elementary, I sat at the farthest corner of the classroom in High School, I avoided any social contact in college. My new piano teacher wasn't helping at all, she forced me to play until I got it right and every time I don't, she would hit my hands with a ruler and my parents didn't care at all, they would see marks on my fingers and the only thing they ask is 'Can you still play the piano?' not even a 'Are you okay?' or 'We'll find you a new instructor'. They believed that in order for a kid to learn, you need to force the words in them. I didn't want to be a musician but they at least gave me an option, be a musician or teach music and I of course took the second option and here I am now telling you my life story"

Maka was crying a little and continued to eat her soup "That…..was just plain sad. Your closest relative died causing you to separate yourself from the world" I noticed something wet run down my cheek and quickly rubbed it off "What's your life story?" I said trying to lighten the mood but it seemed to make it even more uncomfortable "If you don't wanna talk abou-!"

"It's only fair that I do" she took a deep breath and started "I was 5 when my parents divorced. I remember my father asking for forgiveness from my mother and she would suck up to it and I was happy because everything was back to normal but I spoke to soon. My father kept on getting business meetings out of town and Mama was getting suspicious so she asked his boss where his next business trip is and he said that he hasn't been getting business trips at all, he was just the guy who computes sales. At that same night, Papa said he was getting another business trip and Mama followed him. She found out about him cheating, the next morning, Mama wasn't there, her cabinet was empty, Mama and Papa's wedding picture was cracked and that was left was a note and signed divorce paper, I was only was 5 but I wasn't stupid. The worst part was, I never got to say goodbye." That was just harsh. Then another question popped in my mind "What made you want to be a teacher?" I asked curiously and she smiled "The person who helped me through my parents' divorce was my English and Reading teacher, whenever it was story time in school, he would continue to read books for me while the other kids were sleeping or doing something else and that's what got me into reading .We became so close, he was the one who taught how to ride a bike, he brought me to the park after school, he did everything a good father would do and our closeness came to the point where he wanted to adopt me but my alcoholic father didn't let him, papa beat him up with a steel pipe and my teacher got a coma. My father was sent to jail for a few years but my teacher never recovered and eventually died in the hospital. I wish he was my father, I sometimes imagined my mother marrying him instead."

In that story, I almost cried while Maka stared blankly into space…and back to the uncomfortable silence

_EEEEEEEEEEE_!

"Tea's done!" I jumped off the edge of the bed and hurried to the kitchen to turn off the stove. I fished out two mugs and filled it with the tea then brought it in the room only to see Maka not there. Wait, Maka's not there?! As much as I admire her, she could be a handful sometimes. I looked around the apartment except one and as if on cue, a loud note was heard in the room. I walked in the piano room to see Maka sitting on the piano bench "I-I'm so sorry, I was-was just loo-looking for the bathroom t-then I c-ca-came in here!" Maka bowed her head in an apologetic manner.

"It's okay. By the way, your tea's done" I escorted her outside the piano room and threw a quick glance at the black elegant grand piano before closing the door softly. After settling ourselves on the couch, I turned on the TV to find something good and after flipping channels for a good 10 minutes I found the Catching Fire movie and started watching.

_After the movie~~_

I was staring blankly at the TV feeling the familiar attack of boredom striking at me like a spear to the chest. I finished my tea and set the mug on the coffee table. I sighed and checked my clock. 11:29 am

I felt a bump on my shoulder and saw Maka asleep. I sighed deeply and carried her back to my room so she could rest.

_**2 years, 10 months and 5 days later**_

My rep with students and teachers changed right after that certain Wednesday when I had to take care of Maka, I became nicer to the students, I wasn't much of a threat to the other teachers anymore and I became closer to Maka as well. I still remember the day I changed probably for the better and hopefully not the worst.

_Flashback_

_I drove to school with Maka who was feeling better already much to my relief. We got off and started walking to the faculty room for my morning coffee. I noticed the kids and teachers staring at us and probably expecting me to yell or something but to their and my surprise, I kept calm and continued walking before Maka's hand grasped mine and started running to the faculty room yelling "C'mon Soul, we need to hurry before the other teachers finish the Lattes!" I chuckled at her childishness but started running anyway._

"_YAAAAHHHHHOOOOOOO!" I sighed in annoyance and saw Blackstar running up to us and came to an abrupt stop suddenly staring at me and Maka's hands before bursting into a laughing fit "I knew you had a weird attraction thingy towards Soul but I didn't know you would rush-!" _

"_MAKA-CHOP!" Maka put away her book then sighed and muttered something about trying to donate Blackstar as a specimen for the lab director Dr. Stein. She grabbed a cup and filled it with the Latte and relaxed after her first sip. _

_Class Time_

_I was sitting on my chair while thinking of a certain ash-blonde when a girl walked up to me, Nami Kazuki is her name I think, she was shaking crazily "Um, Profe-Professor? I don't really….understand this part of the lesson" I stood up and all the students leaned in to see what's gonna happen while she shut her eyes tightly expecting the worst "What topic is it?" I asked nicely and a collective gasp was heard throughout the room "The history of Beethoven" I started explaining the topic to her and…it felt nice, seeing the kid's eyes sparkle when she finally understood what was going on._

_RRRRRRRIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG_

"_No homework" I stood and dismissed myself to the faculty room. I saw Maka outside my classroom "Wanna walk to the faculty room together?" she asked excitedly "Y-Yeah, sure". The gawks and stares didn't seem to cease as we were walking down the hallway and after what seemed like forever, we reached the faculty room and was immediately met with widened eyes. Awkward didn't seem to be the correct word to describe this feeling, Weird seemed to be the best word for it. _

_After a while, teachers started warming up to me and the same with the other students, hell, I even got teacher of the month award! _

'_Maybe something did change'_

_End of Flashback_

"Ah, good morning Soul" I looked up to see Kidd with Liz and Patty holding a bunch of art supplies "I was just looking for you, Father wants you to be one of the coordinators for the Junior Prom meaning you will be working with Liz and me for decorating and management. The theme is "A Midnight Masquerade in The Mysterious Twilight" Kidd said the last part with a dramatic pose while Liz and I just sweat dropped at his weird antics "Whatever, where's the venue?" Kidd tapped his chin while thinking of a nice venue for the masquerade.

"I know! The Gallows Mansion A.K.A my house!" I looked at him with a horrid expression "But Kidd, what if they find all your condoms you use to bang Liz?!" I just had to laugh at that, their expressions were priceless!

"Immature as ever" Kidd said with a hint of pink on his cheeks same with Liz "Yeah, yeah. Now, I need to get to class" I said shooing the 3 away, I went inside the music room to see the kids in position for the school orchestra and I suddenly had a cool idea "Hey guys, I need you to play for the junior prom and since you're seniors it shouldn't be a problem" I said grinning "What's in it for us professor?!" one of them joked while I just smirked "You get to be in the dance as guests instead of staff members after a few sets" collective gasps were heard "So, technically, you'll be in 2 proms this year, The junior and senior" even louder gasps were heard "If you're in on it, just ask Kidd where the venue is" and the day went on.

….

I sighed as I shoved the rough sketch for the prom invitations in my bag "Damn, Kidd. Everything just _has _to be symmetrical, doesn't it?" I whispered angrily to myself as I remembered what happened in meeting

_Small Flashback_

_I went inside the wide art room. The walls were a calming baby blue color and the floor was a simple wooden one. Paintings were displayed in a symmetrical manner to "Maintain balance"_

"_Hello, Soul. Glad you made it" Kidd said blankly while sketching something on a piece of paper "What the hell is that?" I said pointing to piece of notebook paper "This is the rough sketch for the invitation notices. I will be making at least 88…..such a beautiful couple" Kidd mumbled the last part dreamily "Make that 90, the orchestra agreed to play for the dance but they only will if they get to be in it as guests as well" I chuckled a bit at Kidd's horror-stricken face "90 is not a symmetrical number. I refuse to make 90 invitations!" _

"_Oh well, I did talk with your father about it and said that it was okay, but since it's not…..wouldn't wanna let Ol' Dad down, do ya?" Kidd pouted but gave in "Fine…BUT you will have to let me fix your eyebrows. Such asymmetrical garbage" once I heard this, my eyes were as wide as meteors "No. Friggin. Way. My brows are just fine the way they are and besides, if my eyebrows are asymmetrical but yours aren't, you will surely be the center of attention at the party. You will hear nothing but 'Look at Prof. Kidd's eyebrows. Such a beauty' or something like that" his eyes dazzled as he imagined that image. Master Manipulator has saved his eyebrows once again!_

"_Finished!" I held my hand out as the invitation was placed on my palm. What the hell?_

"_A Serenade under a Symmetrical Sight and You're invited?!" I looked at him with my eye twitching "I thought the theme was A Midnight Masquerade in The Mysterious Twilight and besides, this is a prom not a cheesy concert thing" Kidd had a stupid grin on his face "But symmetry is beauty, and in order for the dance to be nothing but beautiful, it must be symmetrical" I sighed "We'll talk about this tomorrow…WITH your dad" and with that, I left Kidd with his stupid smile STILL on his face._

_End of Flashback_

I bumped into someone while I was doing my mini-rant and saw Maka "Oh, hey Maks" I greeted "Hey Soul, a little birdie told me that you are one of the coordinators for the dance….with Kidd" Maka said the last part in a devious manner, ever since I told her the very first eyebrow incident, it was obvious that Kidd and I don't really get along sometimes "Yes, sadly" I dropped my head in disappointment

"There, there" Maka patted my back jokingly "Did the masked man saved the day again?" I smirked triumphantly "Hell yes he did" Maka gave out a small laugh _'God, I love her laugh'_

I checked my pocket watch, a small prize I got for myself after I got the teacher of the month or year or whatever award and the watch also got me my new nickname: The White Rabbit.

5:43 PM was the current time

"It's pretty late, need a lift?" I offered Maka who only looked away "Who said I needed one?" stubborn as usual "Whatever" I started the bike and just as I was about to ride off "Wait…I-I" she looked on the ground and mumbled something under breath "What was that? I can't ya" I taunted her "I said a ride would be nice!" she yelled and looked away in embarrassment _'This girl is a special case' _I carried her by the waist and hoisted her up

"He-hey! Put me down, I can walk by myself perfectly fine!" she complained loudly "Tsk, you barely moved so I had to get you on somehow" I started the bike and rode off with Maka. A small question was stuck on my mind _'Why does this feel so right?'_

_Masquerade Night_

The Mansion was packed with students in fancy cocktail dresses, gowns and tuxes. Masks were decorated fancily, feathers, beads and jewels were embedded on them. I wore my fancy crimson and black pin-striped suit, my mask was covered the upper half of my face, it was a black mask with crimson swirls going around it an elegant fashion. Gold, red and black streamers were seen all over the place. LED lights blinking and moving everywhere.

We ran low on service members so Kidd, Liz and Patty volunteered to help out. They were wearing something that looked like what room service people wear in the fancy hotels

Blackstar was wearing a regular suit-and-tie getup…..but it was messily worn, Tsubaki on the other hand was wear a plain green gown, nothing special but her mask was adorned with feathers and beads…all green. Speaking of green, where was Maka…no idea

The door opened and revealed Maka, I was left breathless, her appearance was just….._wow._

She was wearing a blood red flow-y gown that was backless, she wore strappy heels and her hair was left down and was waved or curled or whatever the girls call it. Her mask was dark green, even darker than her eyes like it was on the edge of becoming black, with red jewels lining around it and a few black feathers at the side. As of her face, she had nothing but some eye shadow and lip gloss on. She was beautiful.

She seemed to notice my stare and looked away immediately I walked over to her, dodging each person in the way, until I finally reached her "Looking good tonight, Maks" I smirked to annoy her "Yeah, you don't look too bad yourself Rabbit" she made a smirk of her own, I scoffed at my nickname

A fast upbeat song started "Care to dance Lady Maks?" I held out my hand waiting for her to grab it "A dance doesn't sound bad Lord Rabbit" she grabbed my hand and we started dancing. I noticed Blackstar and Tsubaki dancing normally while Kidd, Liz and Patty were dancing…..eccentric-ly.

Liz tried to hide behind Patty because of sheer embarrassment. The song suddenly switched to a slow one I put my hand on her waist and entwined the other one with her hand "I'm not good at ballroom dancing so you'll have to lead" Maka said as she put her free hand on my shoulder. I looked over at Tsubaki and Blackstar to see them in the same position as me and Maka except Tsubaki closer to Blackstar and was leaning her head on his chest. I turned my head and saw Kidd, Liz and Patty….still dancing like wackos.

_Grumble_

I looked around to find the source of the sound

_Grumble_

I looked around again and saw nothing

_Grumble_

This was really annoying me n-! _grumble_

I looked at Maka to see her looking down with a deep pink dusting over her cheeks, I sighed "You hungry?" she whipped her head up so fast some of her hair slapped my face "No I'm not, what gave you"

_Grumble_

"That idea…" she is one stubborn woman "To the buffet table then" I led her to the table filled with different kinds of food Chicken, Pastas, punch, pork and fish. Fancy was the only word for it

I got 2 plates and handed one to her and I filled mine with sushi and pasta. She eyed the buffet table before making her decision, pasta and chicken with a bit of pork chops on the side "Good to go?" I asked and she nodded her head.

I looked for a table for us to eat on and saw the gang sitting on an oval table with a black tablecloth. "HEEEYYYYY GUYS! THE ALMIGHTY BLACKSTAR SAVED YOU A SEAT!" Blackstar yelled loudly causing a few heads to turn at his direction in annoyance "Yeah, yeah" I said and went over to the table. I plopped down of the seat in exhaustion and began eating. Correction: _tried _eating. I can't stop staring at Maka, she looked so good tonight….._Crap! She caught me staring!_

"Something wrong, Soul?" _Damn those eyes _"I-I" I cleared my throat "Um, it's nothing" I said looking away rather too quickly "SOUL LI-!" I hit Blackstar before he could finish that sentence, everyone looked at me weirdly "What?" I said blankly and they went back to minding their own business.

_After The Meal_

Maka and I started dancing again but to a slow song in the same position like before. We danced, twirled and laughed at the little moments we shared with the gang. The time when me and Blackstar had a drunk dance-off, the time when Liz had a big red blotch on the back of her white skirt because she forgot her pad, the time when we Toilet-papered the strict librarians house. Hard to believe we're teachers, feels just like how I dreamed my high school years would be like.

"I want some fresh air" Maka mumbled "I'll come with you" I said soothingly. She tried to break away but I didn't let her "I thought we were gonna get some fresh air" she said clearly confused "I know, but let's dance going to the balcony, you could still here the music up there" I grinned at her.

We danced, dodged and somehow managed to glide going up the stairs. It was like some cheesy musical where people start dancing on the stairs or something. After what seemed like hours of dancing, we reached the balcony but we didn't stop dancing. I looked into her eyes; green meeting red. I wrapped my arms around her waist, drawing her closer and she wrapped her arms around my neck. We both got lost in each other's eyes, the both of us so close that just one wrong move would make our lips meet.

"Maka" I started slowly "We've been friends, no, _best friends_ for the longest time" I inched a bit closer to her, loving the feeling of her breath ghosting against my lips "But now….I want to be something more" I pressed my lips against hers, waiting for her to kiss back….which she did. I've never felt so….happy, so secure, so…safe, then suddenly, an evil thought went in my mind _'Does she reciprocate my feelings?'_

We broke apart, panting slightly "Do feel the same way?" I asked her bracing myself for possible rejection, she didn't talk for a few seconds and I was getting scared "I do…but please….don't break what's already been broken" she pulled me in for another kiss. I smiled sheepishly in the kiss, this was pure happiness…

…

_Shibusen_, the dream school of every teenager, the dream job of all teachers in the world…it's not my dream job but it's where my dream girl is.

"Soul!" I smiled as I saw Maka carrying a basket as she walked towards me "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at home" I shook my head but kept on smiling, she really can't stay still "Relax, the doctor said that having some vitamin D won't hurt the kid. Plus, you forgot your lunch" she dug through the basket and handed me two bacon and egg sandwiches, I stared at the ring around the ring finger of her left hand, the memory still fresh in my mind.

"Oh, thanks" I got the sandwiches and put them in my bag "You really have a knack at forgetting things, I sure hope this little one won't inherit it" I smirked and rubbed the growing lump on her stomach "Don't worry, he-!"

"Or she" Maka cut in "Yeah, he or she would probably get your brains anyway." I continued "Isn't that right, little one? You're gonna have the coolest mom and dad in this city" Maka giggled a bit _'I hope he or she has her laugh too' _

"Well, I need to get home, I want my tea right now" she waved and started walking home, which was no longer the apartment, "Be careful, Maks! Don't get into any trouble" I reminded her "Don't worry, I'll be okay. This kid is gonna be a tough one anyway" she replied.

_My life couldn't get any better than this. The first time we met was like magic; just one touch of her warm hand made the iciness in my heart….disappear like a puff of smoke._

**And that's it folks!**

**I hope you guys liked it ^^ And for those who didn't like it…sorry **

**I had fun doing this one**

**Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes**

**And sorry for the continuous time skips**

**Thanks for reading**

**Please review and tell me what you think **

**Akuma OUT!**


End file.
